1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and more particularly to a quick-pitch/strike tent.
2. Description of Related Art
Work and life in modern society are hectic and stressful. Many people go camping on weekends to moderate the pace of their daily life and relieve the stress. A tent is a necessary piece of camping equipment. However, tents can be inconvenient and difficult to set up. Thus, a tent that could be easily erected and taken down needed to be invented.
Conventional xe2x80x9cpop-upxe2x80x9d tents have been developed and are geodesic domes composed of a frame, a cloth housing and a rain fly. The cloth housing has a canopy, a floor, an inside, an outside and multiple loops strategically positioned on the outside to accommodate the frame. The frame is composed of multiple resilient poles. When people pitch the conventional pop-up tent, they must pass the multiple resilient poles through multiple loops on the cloth housing before they pitch the tent. Each of the poles is resilient and can bend to conform to the tent shape. When the tent is struck, the cloth housing can be folded, and the cloth housing and the poles must be separated to minimize the space occupied. However, passing the poles through the loops on the cloth housing wastes time. Pitching or striking a tent is a necessary part of setting up or striking camp, and most campers want to take as little time as possible to pitch or strike the tent. Furthermore, campers want to use as much of their available time as possible to enjoy nature so quickly pitching or striking the tent adds to the campers"" enjoyment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tent.
The main objective of the present invention is to reduce the time required to pitch or strike a tent.
To achieve the objective, a quick-pitch/strike tent in accordance with the present invention comprises a frame and a cloth housing suspended on the frame. The cloth housing has a canopy, a floor, multiple flexible loops, multiple clips and multiple end connectors. The multiple flexible loops on the cloth housing respectively pass through the multiple clips so the cloth housing can be connected to the frame. The end connectors are respectively attached to flexible loops connected to the floor. The frame comprises a crown and multiple poles. Each pole has multiple joints, multiple sections, a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of each pole is attached to the crown. The distal end of each pole is attached to a corresponding end connector. The multiple joints facilitate quickly pitching or striking the tent. The frame and the cloth housing are connected together so pitching the tent only requires erecting the frame. Moreover, the cloth housing and the frame are stored and transported together so the user will not lose or forget to take either the cloth housing or the frame.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.